Aurora
(I have a feeling ManOfWikis vandalized this page. I fixed it now.) Aurora is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegounds with a diverse color scheme, with the main colors of pink, green, yellow, etc. Aurora is an element which can work both close range and at distance. Its beams have good range, as well as defensive options and quick escapes, while all dealing excellent damage. It is a purchasable element that costs 1225 Diamonds Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player opinions: * Damage: High * Defense: Medium * Speed: Higher than Average Spells Polar Projection "User casts a small set of explosions that deal a high amount of damage" Polar Projection '''is a Projectile Spell of which the users hands glow to fire a varied amount of bright glowing beams at their target. This spell's damage and beam number are dependent on how long it is charged for, as if the lasers are instantaneously used, then there will only be 3 lasers, however each will do fairly high damage. However, if the lasers are charged to their maximum, then 6 will be shot out, but each beam will have lower damage each. These lasers are fast and medium ranged. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. '''Light Emission "User can teleport to wherever they desire with a beam of light from the sky. Hitting a player results in the ability to teleport again. Light Emission is a Travelling Spell, of which the user teleports with a pillar of multicolored light to a desired location. This teleport has a very far range, and if the user is able to teleport next to an opponent, they will be damaged and blinded for a second. However, this also gives the user an opportunity to quickly choose another area to teleport to with no additional cost, allowing a quick hit-and-run tactic. However, the same opponent cannot be damaged twice in a row by this move. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Gleaming Borealis "At this time of day at this time of year, in this part of the country." Gleaming Borealis is a LuncheonClose-Range SpellsSpell of which the user summons a large glowing Ham around their body, which can be controlled by the mouse cursor for 69 seconds. This Ham is easily capable of comparable speeds to other players, and those who are caught up in the beam are damaged gradually as well as elevated in the air. They are also randomly stunned, which makes it hard for opponents to escape. Not only this, but this spell is also defensive, where the Ham is able to absorb solid projectiles, of which the more projectiles it absorbs, the larger its diameter becomes. Despite there being no limit to how much it can absorb, there is a limit to its size. It should be noted that there are still Projectiles and Multi-Projectile spells that can penetrate it, such as Beam moves or anything intangible. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Empyrean Rain "User pulls light from above to rain down bullets that deal medium damage." Empyrean Rain '''is a Multi-Projectile Spell of which the user summons multiple rainbow light bullets to fall upon the target selected by the cursor. There are 10 of these bullets, and each do a fair bit of damage, though need to be stacked in order to give off anything significant. The user is able to move while activating this spell. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. '''Polaris (Ultimate) "Create a rainbow sky for everyone to see while being guarded by powerful explosions with a second set that any nearby player is attacked by too." '''Polaris '''is Aurora's Ultimate. The user gets into a meditating position, of which darkens the sky, and creates a wide-scale aurora throughout a large portion of the server around them. Explosions are then launched from the sky, which home in on surrounding players and constantly deal damage to them for 10 seconds. Despite the seemingly high range, the aurora effect is merely visual, and opponents can still escape from the bullets even if they are underneath the lights. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 100 second cooldown. Trivia * Polaris is the only ultimate that applies a visual effect to almost the entire map * Aurora is the first element whose magic seal glows before performing a spell. * Aurora has the first transportation spell with a re-teleportation ability. * Gleaming Borealis is another type of spell that can be used to drag players out of safezones much like Vine. * Aurora is the most expensive non-fusion element as of March 2018. * Aurora got a lot of its spell names from real life Auroras, The 3 types being Aurora Australis (Southern Lights) Aurora Borealis (Ham lights) the Aurora Polaris (a aurora that is on our exosphere). Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements